And so it was done
by Ms.Lulu
Summary: What happens after Princess Tutu? What ever did become of Fakir, Duck and everyone else? Story points mainly at Fakir and Ducks new life, how will the setting change?
1. Intro: And so it has begun

**And so it was done…**

The 'not so tragic tale' of The Prince and the Raven... comes to an ending with The Prince and Princess Rue being whisked away in a carriage by two beautiful swans, leaving Fakir and Duck to do as they please.

Drosselmeyer could not believe that the characters in the story could possibly pull the strings into making it a happy ending; he simply could do nothing alas and moved on to find another means of starting a new story.

The town had become how it originally was. Mr. Cat had now literally become a cat with a family and wife of his own; Ducks own friends, Pike and Lilie, and everyone else in the academy had continued living on like nothing had happened, as if no one had ever heard of Duck.

Though just because everything seemed like it should be, does not mean that everyone completely forgot about the tale...

Drosselmeyers decedent, Fakir, was still able to write stories and make them come to life with in his writing, with of course Duck by his side.

But what indeed became of Duck after the story of The Prince and the Raven?

Did she simply vanish as the old story had presumed to happen?

And so begins the start of a new tale of a Duck once called,

Princess Tutu.


	2. Chapter 1: Continuation of Fate

I'm so happy I was able to get Rue and The Prince to live happily ever after, my heart flutters at the fact I was a part of it all. Of course I couldn't have done it without Fakir, ever since then he has been by my side, even though I'm still a duck.

But it's okay! I was originally a duck, so there isn't much I can do now. I haven't heard of Mr. Drosselmeyer since then either, everything has been pretty quiet.

Fakir hasn't gone back to the Academy after all this. I kind of guess why he wouldn't go. He even told me once; he didn't want to leave me alone, that I'd somehow get into some kind of trouble! I can't believe that guy sometimes!

Me and Fakir now live in where Mr. Charon use to live, after his own ideas of traveling the country side, finding his own love. I guess the strings of Mr. Drosselmeyer were lifted for some people to explore their own story!

I haven't seen Uzura either... I guess she and Ms. Edel must have left the town as well. I miss those two.

It's sure to turn out like any other morning, waking up to Fakirs hand ruffling on my head, so that I could start my day!

_That dream again… why do I keep having that recurring dream… of everything that has happened?_

Yawning, the female known as Duck who had been sleeping beside the bed of Fakir, noticed he was still under his sheets.

_He almost always wakes up before me, I wonder if something is wrong?_

She sat up, stretching her little legs and wings, and then made a small leap on his bed, climbing over on top of his chest.

"Quack Quack", 'Hey Fakir it's time to wake up!' He rustled slightly underneath her small feet, causing her to almost lose her balance.

"Quaaaccck", 'Fakiiiiiir!' _Humph no use, guess he just wants to sleep in today_.

The little duck gazed at Fakirs face, not having realized something. _Ya know… I almost never get to see how peaceful Fakirs face looks like when he's sleeping. I'm the one who usually wakes up late._ Duck unconsciously moved a little closer to Fakirs face, noting his soft breath hitting her. _I wonder... if Fakir is happy with how things are._

_ It has already been a week or two and everyone has already become adjusted to how things were, but it's new for Fakir and me... Is Fakir truly happy?_

Duck had then realized what she had been doing, reaching closer to Fakirs face. She blushed slightly with no real thought. Just then Fakirs own eyes shot open, having felt her getting closer.

He shot up, in panic, causing Duck to tumble down to his legs onto the soft bed sheets, flat on her back. He looked dazed, having seen duck below him "Hey Duck, are you alright?.. I thought I felt something on my chest..." he gave a yawn, covering his mouth and then stretching his arms.

"Quack Qua, Quack!" 'I'm not the one who's up so late! You are Fakir!' Duck quickly got on to her webbed feet.

"Say what time is it?" Fakir stood up, making sure not to cause any trouble to Duck, and walked to the window curtain, revealing the sun.

"..That late already..." He blinked, getting adjusted to the suns' rays. After getting up and looking down to the second floor of his home. _Need to train some more… still doesn't feel like the right time. _

Duck had sensed something wrong with Fakir; she gave a small 'quack', so that he realized she was still there.

"Oh Duck, let's go make something to eat, before we head out today huh?" He gave her a small smile, always warming her heart. He scooped her up with his hands, leading them downstairs to the kitchen.

Fakir served Duck some of what she liked to eat, seeds, grain, and her favorite, bread. While he served himself some toast with a side of orange juice. They ate besides one another on the table.

"Duck, I've been wondering." Duck stopped her pecking, and look towards Fakirs direction. "Well I've recently been thinking about writing a story, about you." "Quack?" ' Me?'

"I know you have been a Duck your whole life, before you became Princess Tutu and I was just wondering... maybe… just maybe I could turn you into a girl again."

Duck couldn't believe what she had been hearing. Not once had she even thought a chance could come where she could be a girl again. "Quack Quack Quack!" 'Oh Fakir, could you really make something like that happen for me?' She jumped and flapped her wings, nodding her head in what seemed to be excitement.

He smiled. "I guess you're up for it huh?"

_It must be such a bore for her, to be a Duck again, having lost most of her friends, and just having me by her side… _

For the past few weeks I had been thinking about creating a story. One where Duck would be able to be a girl again. A story that could even be out bested by the original story maker.

**A story among a story.**

_Fakirs face sure looks like he's thinking awfully hard. I wonder just how I'll be able to become a girl again. Being able to do fun things like ballet, with some practice of course! Maybe from Fakir... _

There it was again, the same blush that was created on her face such was as this morning. She quickly shook her little duck face before Fakir took notice of it.

Without Ducks realization Fakir had already left the room, to what seemed to be where the old blacksmith room used to be, which now had been a room where Fakir would think about his upcoming stories.

He had already made a few short coming stories, with happy endings of course. Nothing to huge, like saving a prince from a flock of crows.

He sat in his chair, with feathered pen at hand, staring blankly at the pages that sat lonely on his desk.

Duck quickly took foot, following Fakir, looking up to him from the wooden floor, her head turned slightly.

"Quack, quack", 'Don't push yourself, Fakir.'

He looked down, smiling at duck, as he began to write his story…

About The Duck who wanted to become a Girl.


	3. Chapter 2: A Different Approach

Once upon a time there was a little duck that swam along a silent foggy lake, twas her normal routine.

She had no memories of a mother or father, all she would ever do is swim on an empty lake in search for something, though not knowing what exactly.

Then one day she saw a young boy sitting underneath a tree. It was her first time seeing a human.

The little ducks curiosity took hold of her and she swam outside the lake, touching grass for what felt like a very long time.

As she got closer the boy stayed still, till the duck eventually sat beside him. His features were different, he didn't seem to have a bill like her, just soft moist lips.

He awoke looking down at the duck, snatching her up from where she stood. "I've finally found you, Princess Tutu!" He softly proclaimed.

The boy looked at the duck with confused joy. "Turn into your true form, you must!" said the boy.

The duck could not understand what the boy was talking about, she only felt that she needed to return to the lake.

The boy stood with the duck in his hands, causing her much discomfort. She screeched and the boy vanished… as she kept swimming among the silent foggy lake as if it were all a dream.

_Huh? This lake again… Was I doing something before? How long have I been swimming…_

The duck swam unable to see the end of the lake; her feet though, never grew tired.

The duck stopped swimming, everything went silent around her, unable to find which way was the right direction to where ever she needed be.

"Hey, wake up Duck!"

_That voice, is it Fakir?_

"Quaaaack!", 'Fakiiiiiir!' called out the duck.

Having closed her eyes, she reopened them in a familiar world.

"Hey, it's time to start the day, get up Duck!" Huffed Fakir.

Duck shook her little head from side to side, and the rest of her body as well. "Quack, quack!" 'Well excuse me!' Humph!

Fakir started heading out the door of his room, already in his usual black shirt, blue jeans, and hair set to go.

_Hey Fakir, wait for me!_ The little Duck jumped down to Fakirs bed, and then made her way to the floor with a small thump. Having gone out the door she forgot about the stairs leading down. "Quack Quack!" She started to fumble, flapping her wings out of control.

Before she hit the ground Fakir was there to cushion her fall, with his chest. "Duck, is a normal morning asking for too much?" He placed a hand on her head. "Well at least no one got hurt... well not to bad."

Duck raised her head, embarrassed for the situation. _Ever since I was turned back into a Duck, Fakir is always saving me like this, no matter what I do, even before he always saved me. I wonder if Fakir thinks I'm a burden to him._

Duck lowered her head under Fakirs palm, giving a sad-looking face.

"Hey, what's with the eyes? Did I do something wrong?" Fakir stood up with Duck in hand, placing her on the nearby table. "Let me just grab some supplies and then we can go", he then left into the old blacksmith room, leaving duck alone to her thoughts.

_Maybe Fakir… was meant to be my knight in shining armor? She blushed. Hmm Naaaah! There's no way! A knights supposed to be nice and_..._ and… say nice things! Fakir barely does any of that! He's always teasing and saying scolding things!_

Duck had now placed her wings on top of each other in front of her, raising her bill. _Ya, Fakir is most definitely not my Knight!_

Moments later Fakir returned with a sash attached to his shoulder with a box at the other end of his hip. "Alright, let's get a move on, here come inside this bag, I don't want people seeing me with a duck, since things are back to normal."

Duck gave what seemed to be a 'humph' from her body language.

"What's with you today Duck?! You have been acting weird lately, now hurry up and get inside so we can get moving already!"

_Definitely not my Knight!_ With that thought in mind, she jumped into the bag, adjusting herself to not bump into anything while they walked.

Fakir zipped up the square back, but made sure there was enough for Duck to see where they were going.

_Oh looks like Fakir is going to be practicing his story writing skills again today. He almost never takes a break from it, even though I haven't seen or read one of his stories yet. I guess he doesn't have a lot of time in his hands... since he quit going to the Academy. _

Sitting inside a bag always felt like forever to Duck, there was just never anything to do inside when Fakir did all the walking. _I mean what's so bad with being followed by a Duck? I think it would be kinda cute… maybe Fakir doesn't want people to know he has a Duck for a friend. _Sigh._ I wish I wasn't such a burden to him!_

A few minutes of silent walking, they were able to reach a lake with a dock having access half way across the lake.

Fakir had made sure no one was around before he let Duck out of the bag, along with all of his other writing necessities.

"Alright Duck, go on ahead and do what Ducks do while I get into the right mindset."

Duck looked down, and then turned to the lake, flopping in for a dip. _I can't do anything to tell Fakir what I'm thinking, I wish I could communicate with him, and tell him how I think of all this! Even though it sure does feel good to be swimming in this lake again!_

**That's right, again. **

Fakir had sat down, feathered pen in hand, looking at his empty papers. _I can't seem to clear my mind with everything duck has done today. She seemed a lot more down than usual. I have no idea how she's feeling the only hints of any form of communication is her body language… Maybe I should… No I can't it's only been a few days after everything that has happened, it's too soon to practice on her. I need to substitute other forms to see what comes true and what doesn't. _

_It just isn't the right time… _


End file.
